


Screwed Up

by eikokazama



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Demons, Fluf, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikokazama/pseuds/eikokazama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Sebastian, Ciel is an idiot. On the other hand, awkward, stupid, ignorant, and a weirdo are what define Sebastian, and he wants Ciel, the country boy, as his bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This story has already been written, so the update will be quick.

Flowers—beautiful flowers. Ciel sat on the riverbank and took one. “They look so beautiful.” A smile formed on his lips and he looked at his reflection on the crystal clear water. He looked up at the sky and took off his shirt to sunbathe under the warm morning sun. “Feels so nice.” Green life surrounded him. The trees rustled with the sweet breeze and baby birds chirped for food in their nests. A small group of nightingales flew toward the trees and one of them released a small bomb of a poop that landed right on Ciel's forehead.

Screaming, Ciel shoved his face into the water and washed his pooped forehead frantically. He opened his eyes underwater and almost let the water with diluted bird feces flow into his mouth when he saw someone at the bottom of the river. “Oh my god,” he gasped as he moved his face out of the water. Ciel stood, took his pants, shoes and socks off in a hurry, and jumped into the water in his underwear. Holding his breath, he swam to the bottom of the river and looked closer at who had drowned.

The man was extremely handsome and... extremely naked. Ciel slid his hand on the man's black hair. It wasn't the first time he found someone drowned. Further away, the next river way was known as a spot for suicidal people in love.

As Ciel was about to hold the man's arms to take him to the surface, the man's eyes suddenly opened, frightening him to the point of expelling all the saved air in his lungs. The unknown man had scarlet eyes. Ciel grabbed his forearm as both fought for air and swam back to the surface.

They reached the riverbank and Ciel did what he could to pull him to the grass. He then stood and leaned down to look at the naked man. “Are you alright?” The man said nothing and instead panted and coughed heavily. “It looks like you're not.” Ciel put his pants and shoes back on. “I'll take care of you.” He wrapped his plain white shirt around the man's hips so he wouldn't be so naked. If this wasn't a serious situation, Ciel would laugh because the shirt looked small and ridiculous on the scarlet eyed male. “Come on.”

Ciel entered his small house and sat the man at the kitchen table. “This is a rural area, so we only have one doctor here. I'll get you something to eat and then I'll call the doctor.”

The man looked around, hugging himself as he trembled in cold. “Why... does this place smell like shit?”

Gasping, Ciel leaned back. “How dare you talk about m-my home like that?! I'm raising pigs in the backyard. You could've at least asked.”

“Pigs?” The man stood from the chair and looked out the window of the mostly wooden house. “Where the fuck am I?”

Ciel clenched his hands and hit his foot on the wooden floor. “No cursing in this house!”

The man looked down at the boy. “Why? They're just words. Otherwise, they wouldn't be in the dictionary. Do you expect me to say:  _ darn it, I broke my leg _ ?”

“Watch your words,” Ciel warned and went to the cabinets. “Just sit down, don't talk, and I'll get you something to eat.”

“Okay.” The man sat at the table and looked around. “Man, you live in a shit-hole.”

Ciel almost broke the glass in his hand. He put it down and went to the unknown man. “Listen here, you giant beast, I told you not to curse in this house! Which part of  _ not to curse _ don't you understand?!”

The tall male looked into the boy's dark-blue eyes. “Your skin is really smooth. Do you take care of it with pig shit?”

“You...!” Ciel slammed his hands on the table. “My house, my rules, understood?! If you don't behave yourself you'll have to walk miles by yourself just to get to the city. I bet you're from there. Only filth lives in the city while people like me like to enjoy fresh air!”

“Filth...” The man stood again, towering over Ciel. “People from the city don't swim in pig shit.”

Ciel glared up at him. “That's it! I was trying to be nice, but you can't keep your mouth shut, do you?” He grabbed the man's wrist, turned around, and threw him over his shoulder and onto the table. “Don't mess with me, you bag of manure!” The strange man, who had broken the table, began to laugh manically. Ciel frowned down at him. “Care to explain what's the joke about?”

“Bag of manure,” the man laughed out loud. He rose to his feet as if nothing happened and handed a card to the boy. “I'm Sebastian Michaelis, a demon in search of a little idiot like you.”

“A little idiot—Wait, where did you take that card from? Your butt?” Ciel questioned and Sebastian chuckled. “Hey, why do you call me an idiot when you're the one in a tiny shirt and cursing every other phrase?” He took a look at the business card. “ _ Screwed Up _ agency?”


	2. Strange

"Yes, I'm the owner of the Screwed Up agency," Sebastian answered with his head held high. "I never thought I would come to the human world naked, let alone almost drown in a river. At least lend me a towel."

Ciel scoffed, "Just because you're a demon, or some other country you're from doesn't mean you're royalty here." He leaned down and tried to put his table back together. On a fit of rage he completely forgot his table wasn't sturdy enough for a tall guy like this idiot.

Laughing, Sebastian questioned, "Are you fucking serious? You don't know what a demon is?!" He leaned back and eyed the boy's ass in amusement. As he was about to touch it, Ciel stood straight and turned to him.

"I don't have to and I don't want to." Ciel paced out of the house, followed by the half naked man. He got on his tiptoes and took a towel that had been drying on the drying rack. "Here you go, _your highness_." He threw the towel at him and went to the small shed beside the house. "Now I have to fix that table."

Sebastian raised a brow as he dried his hair. "You really don't know what a demon is, do you? Not even from movies." Obviously, the boy didn't have a TV. Ciel took a box of nails and turned to him again. "It means I'm not completely human."

Ciel burst out laughing and frowned all of the sudden. "So, what are you exactly? A monster?" Sebastian nodded his answer and silence surrounded them. He pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side. "Prove it to me."

"As you wish, but then don't scream like a little bitch." Sebastian grinned at the boy's glare.

Ciel waited and his eyes narrowed when Sebastian's glowed brightly. "What the hell...?!" He slapped the demon's cheeks with both hands and pulled him down to take a better look at his eyes. "This is weird. What makes them do this?"

Sebastian looked into Ciel's large dark-blue eyes and baby-face so close to him. "Nothing makes them do that. I'm a demon—half human, and half monster. I'm not from this world." The boy's eyes widened in fear. "Don't be scared. If I wanted to hurt you I would've done that already."

Ciel frowned, releasing Sebastian's face, and looked away. "You're still a bag of manure to me." He took the box of nails and a hammer and left the cramped shed. So, this guy was a demon and his eyes glowed. That was certainly scary, since he had never seen such a being before, but for some reason he wasn't too scared. Ciel stopped halfway to the house and turned to Sebastian. "Earlier, why did you say you need someone like me?"

"Oh, that..." Sebastian placed his hands on his own hips and leaned down to Ciel's height. Should he tell him right now? "Nah, I'll tell you later. I have to go now. This is not the spot I'm supposed to have landed."

Ciel scowled at him. In a blink of an eye Sebastian was in a black suit and a bright red tie, expensive-looking shoes, and his hair was perfectly combed. Ciel blinked a few times. "You're... freaking me out."

"Good." Sebastian grinned and slid his hand through his black hair. "I'll see you around, Ciel." He walked toward the river up ahead.

Grunting, Ciel stomped toward him and smacked his shoulder, causing the demon to turn around. "I never told you my name."

"Let's just say it's one of the advantages of being a demon." Sebastian raised his hand with the shirt that Ciel had wrapped around his waist. "I won't be needing this. At least for now." He threw it at the boy's face and continued his way.

Ciel yelled and yanked the shirt from his face. "You bastard, this was on your...! Ah!" He threw it at the demon, but he vanished without a trace before the shirt got to him. "Who does he think he is?" He picked up the T-shirt carefully and threw it into the bucket of clothes to wash.

The rural area was calm again without Sebastian's fifteen minutes of fame. Ciel fixed the table and prepared lunch. Days went by with him by himself. From time to time he would go to the village and meet the elders as well as to buy food. Even after five days, he was still thinking how stupid Sebastian was. He was already used to seeing people coming and going, since there was not much technology as in the city, but unlike the others, that demon had a spot in his mind. For some reason Sebastian gave such an awful first impression that Ciel couldn't forget about him.

Sighing, Ciel took his fishing gear and went to the riverside. The fish at the village had sold out, so he had to catch the fish himself. With everything set, he sat on the grass, holding the cane. It was another beautiful day and the birds chirped as usual. As always, he was bored.

Something was caught. Ciel stood and pulled the cane, but it wouldn't budge. "It must be stuck under a rock again." Whining, he made his way to the water. It didn't take him long to follow the fishnet and confirm what was making it stuck. He frowned down at Sebastian floating on the water with the hook on the sleeve of his suit. This time he wasn't naked. "You... bag of manure!" Ciel pressed his bare foot on Sebastian's chest and pushed him under the water.

The demon's eyes opened quickly and he sat up. "Hey, are you trying to kill me?!" He looked up and saw Ciel. "Oh, it's you again."

Ciel clenched his hands. "What do you mean by that? I just saved you—again! How many times are you going to end up here?"

"Well, I thought I was going to land on another spot, but that wasn't the case." Sebastian stood and dried his suit strangely just by patting his clothes. "It was going to last for another week, but while I'm here I might as well tell you why I need you."

Folding his arms and narrowing his eyes, Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Explain yourself already."

Sebastian cleared his throat and fixed his thin, blue tie. "You're coming with me this time. I want you to join the Screwed Up agency."

Ciel stared at him and his arms fell limp next to him. "What—Why? I'm not... screwed up like you." This demon was strange in more was than one, and Ciel had a feeling he should stay away from him. "What do you want from me? I can't go to your... world, or whatever the hell you're from."

"Well..." Sebastian rested his hand on Ciel's shoulders, who moved away with a suspicious look, "...I need you to become my perfect bride so I don't have to marry a dumb bitch demon. Dun... dun... DUN! Get it?"

"Uh..." Ciel's mouth fell open and he looked into nothingness.


	3. New Yor... Yo-Yo Life

Ciel's eyes widened and he said quietly, “You want me to... marry you?”

“Well, not really. I just want you to pretend you're my fiance.” Sebastian grinned and crossed his arms behind his back, leaning closer to the young man. “So, what do you say? I can pay you for the work, of course. All you have to do is spend some time with me and let everyone believe we're engaged. That's until that bitch leaves me alone, obviously.”

_ He wants me to become his fiance? _ Ciel was dumbfounded. “W-Why me?”

“You fit the role,” the demon answered, “You're someone they can see I really like and believe I'm not trying to get away from that bitch.” Ciel made a puzzled expression and he continued, “Ciel, your looks and personality are perfect for this role, understood? Now, get your shit together, you're coming with me now.”

“I can't just leave everything behind to go with you!” Ciel shook his head and frowned at him. “It's not as easy as it seems, and you're a stranger to me. You might kidnap me—human trafficking! Sometimes I read the newspaper.”

Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. “You little idiot, what do you have here that you're going to leave behind? You're in the middle of nowhere. What do you say about this offer? Come live with me. I have loads of space for you to grow produce and you'll have a nice bed, food, and you'll be paid when you're acting on top of that.” He pursed his lips. “You won't be able to bring your pigs, though. Just give them to the villagers.”

“They're  _ my _ pigs!”

“Sell them, then,” Sebastian grunted. “Damn you're stubborn as  _ fuck _ !” He walked into Ciel's small house. “Show me your bedroom.”

Ciel's brows furrowed. “You're not going to force me to go with you, right? If you do I'm not going.” He turned his eyes away when the demon looked over his shoulder. “You have to understand that this is my home. I enjoy living here peacefully.”

“All by yourself?” Sebastian faced him. “Don't you feel alone in this place? You have no one your age to talk to, and I can tell you now that you can trust me, since I need you. You can find new things out there. The world is yours to explore.” He smirked at Ciel's stare. “Yeah, I can be profound sometimes. Come on, I'll help you get ready. You can visit this place later.”

This demon had a point. Ciel felt lonely. No one talked to him and he only had the elders at the village to talk to about the past, but nothing about the present. Sebastian was the only young person he knew. He turned his head down. “I used to live at the village, but when my parents died in an accident... I moved here. I wanted to stay away from that place, but I'm also afraid of the city. Everyone who comes by from there says it's chaotic and everyone is always in a rush—that the air isn't fresh because there are no trees.”

Sebastian sighed. “You know, there are areas of the city that have green spaces. The big cities are different, but that doesn't mean you can't go to a town or something.”

“I guess.” Ciel looked down. The demon slapped his cheek lightly, making him frown up at him. “Why did you do that?”

“I'm in a hurry. It's my way of giving you affection, too.” Sebastian grinned and walked further into the house. “This must be your bedroom.” There was only a bed, a small nightstand and a dresser. “Man, you have no idea what you're missing out.”

Ciel rolled his eyes and walked by Sebastian. “I don't have much.”

When they were ready, Ciel stepped out of the house and looked at it, his heart pounding in his chest. Was this the best decision? He had fed the pigs and talked to one of the villagers who had been passing by with a carriage. The elderly man agreed to keep the pigs until there was a buyer, and Ciel agreed to visit from time to time to check if there was a buyer. The post office was too far from the area to send letters.

“We have to go,” Sebastian said with some of Ciel's things in his hand.

“Okay.” Ciel was rushing things, he knew that, but also had enough reasons to move on. “How are we going?” He followed Sebastian closely as they approached the riverbank.

Sebastian held Ciel's free hand. “We'll be there in a second. Say goodbye to your home for now.”

Looking over his shoulder in concern, Ciel took a deep breath. He didn't know how long he was going to be away, but he was certainly going to miss his home. “We can go now.”

“Okay.” Sebastian made both of them vanish and they appeared in a dark room in a split second.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and saw a glimpse of light coming from what looked like curtains. His hand was released and he heard Sebastian walk away from him. “Sebastian?”

“I'm here.” Sebastian spread the curtains apart and sunlight lit the room. “What do you think of my house?”

Gasping and looking around frantically, Ciel widened his eyes. The room was almost as big as his house. The ceiling was high up and the floor was shiny and white instead of old wood. He noticed a large, flat square against the wall. “What's that?”

“It's a flat screen TV.” Sebastian chuckled and went to get the remote. Ciel really didn't know anything about technology. He turned it on. “You can watch what's going on around world and other shit.”

Ciel's mouth fell open when it turned on and he saw someone talking. “Is that guy talking to me?”

Sebastian snorted and got a frown in return. “No, he's talking to whoever is watching this channel. He's telling the news.” He changed the channel and large felines appeared eating another animal.

“No, make them stop! They're eating the poor thing.” Ciel let his things fall on the floor and went to the TV.

“Relax.” Sebastian grabbed the boy's shoulders before he attacked the TV. “They have to kill so they can eat and feed their children. It's a cycle that can't be stopped or them and their cubs will starve. Besides, this doesn't allow you to go there.”

“Oh,” Ciel uttered and slumped his shoulders. “I feel bad for them.” A strange sound was heard and he was startled. “What's that?”

Sebastian reached into his pocket and took his cellphone. “This is a way to communicate with people without really being with them. I'll be right back.” He answered the call and walked out of the living room.

“Strange... Everything is strange here.” Ciel went to what looked like a giant chair. He sat on it and felt his body sinking. “Wow, this is so comfortable. I could sleep here.” He looked at what was under his feet. The rug was rather wide and soft compared to the ones he had back home.

The demon returned and left the cellphone on the coffee table. “My assistant will be here in a while with a change of clothes for you. You can't walk around looking like that.”

“Like what?” Ciel stood and scowled at him.

Sebastian raised a brow and answered, “You look like shit.”


	4. Weird Assistant

Ciel sat on the giant chair again and crossed his arms. “If you're going to insult me I might as well go back.”

Sebastian smirked. “Go ahead. See if you can find your way back without me.” He pointed to the window. “And get off the couch. You're going to take a shower.”

Ciel disregarded the hygiene insult and went to the window. “This is a glass door?” He opened it slowly and looked at the open space in front of him. “What's this called?”

“It's a veranda or a balcony. People don't usually have this in villages.” Sebastian stepped outside. “It won't fall, so come here.”

Hesitant, Ciel went closer to Sebastian. There were other buildings, large ones. “Isn't this dangerous?” Step-by-step, he dragged his feet closer to the railing, his hands clenched on his chest. Ciel leaned forward slightly and looked down. He froze in place. The street was down there, cars circulating back and forth, and people crowded the sidewalks.

“You'll get used to it. This is an apartment, and the windows are soundproof, so you won't be bothered by the noise,” Sebastian tried to ease as he looked at Ciel's frightened expression.

Ciel shook his head. “I will never get used to this.” He walked backwards, his legs almost giving out. “Take me back!” He ran to the couch and curled in it. “I don't want to be here anymore.” Ciel buried his face in his hands.

Before Sebastian could speak, the doorbell rang, startling Ciel. “Damn it.” He went to the intercom and pressed on the button to see who it was. “Next time, call me. He's afraid of sudden sounds.”

“Sure,” the visitor said and opened the door of the apartment once it was unlocked.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian went to the couch. He turned off the TV and sat beside Ciel. “There's a quiet room in this loft, so you can stay there until you calm down. You can take a shower later.”

Ciel sat up slowly, looking down. “I'll take a shower like you said.” He followed Sebastian to the stairs across the room. Ciel wasn't sure if he could handle the changes in his life; it was all so sudden. As he went up the stairs, there was a knock on the front door and he jolted. “It's just a knock,” he told himself and looked up. Sebastian was staring at him. “Don't make that face. It's normal to be scared in these situations,” Ciel scoffed.

“Just don't do that in a way that you might fall down the stairs,” Sebastian said. “I'll get the door. The bathroom is the last room to the right.” He went back down the stairs.

Ciel nodded and reached the top of the staircase. He looked at the few doors along the hallway and made his way to the bathroom. Opening the door slowly, he peeked inside. “How surprising.” He looked at the wide space and noticed the bathtub. Everything was tidy. Ciel walked in and closed the door, and then locked it. He wouldn't want Sebastian to walk in on him and catch Ciel with his clothes off. Approaching the sink, Ciel looked at himself in the mirror. Indeed he needed a shower. At least Sebastian was right about that, but he didn't have to insult him.

In a matter of minutes, Ciel had taken a shower. He opened the door and was surprised when Sebastian was right in front of him, holding a small pile of clothes in his hands. The tall man said nothing and handed Ciel what looked like something only the people from the city would wear. “Thanks,” Ciel said, taking the clothes and he closed the door. He placed the attire on the edge of the sink and took the shirt. It was a dress-shirt, something he knew business people wore. Ciel slid his arms through the strange texture of the cloth. It wasn't comfortable for him. The pants were thin and black like Sebastian's. Ciel then put on the dress shoes. Strangely enough, it was his exact size. Once he was done, he opened the door. Sebastian was still standing in front of it.

“Come meet my assistant,” Sebastian told him and motioned the young man after him. “He might teach you a few things about the city, so you can learn from him. The faster you get used to this place, the better.”

“I told you I will never get used to it. This is not even a town like you said,” Ciel retorted as he followed Sebastian. They walked into the living area and he noticed someone seated on the couch.

Ciel was taken aback by Sebastian's assistant. The man wore black clothing, had long gray hair, and a scar on his cheek. Ciel greeted him quietly, “Nice to meet you... My name is Ciel.”

Sebastian walked up to the man and motioned to him, who stood and looked at Ciel. “This is Undertaker. He takes care of most of my business issues.”

“Undertaker,” the man replied and they shook hands. “Sebastian has been talking about you for a while now. I'm the only one who knows you're not really his fiance. While Sebastian goes to work, I'll be the one to... babysit you.”

Ciel almost frowned at the grim-looking man. “I don't need you to babysit me.”

“You do,” Sebastian said. “You might touch something you shouldn't, or break the TV if you see animals fighting or something.” To him, Ciel looked like he didn't want to be alone with Undertaker, but Sebastian had to work. The agency depended on him. “Now, I have to go, but I'll be here in a few hours. You're not to leave this place unless Undertaker calls me and I give you two permission to go out.”

Looking away, Ciel nodded. “Fine. I don't want to go out anyway, so don't bother.” He looked up at Sebastian's assistant, who smiled widely.

“When I return I'm going to explain to you what you're going to do later,” Sebastian started, “Tomorrow you'll come to the agency with me and you'll meet everyone else. We'll talk better about this tonight. Anything else, ask him.” He nodded at Undertaker and left the loft.

Ciel went to sit on the couch. He didn't know what to do with so many unknown things around him. “Can I ask you something?”

Undertaker sat beside the boy. “What is it?”

“Who's the  _ bitch _ Sebastian talks so much about?” Ciel questioned, averting his eyes from him. It seemed like Sebastian didn't have the choice to not marry that person. He couldn't understand why the demon just couldn't say no.

“Hmm...” Undertaker leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs, “You'll meet that person tomorrow. To put it simply, it's a family thing. They want them to get married so there's even more wealth in each family. Even though Sebastian doesn't like to use his money for useless things, he certainly has it—lots of it,” he explained and turned on the TV. “Don't you have TVs at villages?”

It was all a bit confusing to Ciel, but he just had to play his role until he could return to his home. “My parents always told me not to watch TV,” Ciel answered and gazed at all the different channels Undertaker showed him. “They took me away from technology, so now I don't understand things that are common to you.”

“I see... Have you thought that someone might ask for proof?” the tall man asked and looked down at the young man. “I mean, if Sebastian's employees have never seen you, they're certainly going to ask you two to... kiss, for example.”

Ciel stared at him. “K-Kiss? What, in front of them?”

“Yup,” Undertaker answered with a shrug. “If you're paid for it, it'll be all right... right?”

“No, it won't be!” Ciel brought his hands to his head. “I never kissed anyone before. Even if I'm paid for it, I won't know what to do,” he shouted. He thought that he only had to stay beside Sebastian and greet everyone, not show them that they're dating.

Nodding with a thoughtful expression, Undertaker said, “I can show it to you.”


	5. Beginning?

Ciel looked up at Undertaker in surprise. “No... No, thank you. I—I'm going to the bathroom.” He stood and made his way to the stairs.

“I'm just going to show it to you. You wouldn't like Sebastian to be embarrassed by you, right?” Undertaker questioned with a knowing smirk and followed Ciel. “Come here and I'll show you what it feels like. I can be the first one to kiss you, cutie.”

Ciel shivered in fear. “Leave me alone!” He ran up the stairs. As he'd expected, Undertaker chased him. “Stop,” Ciel demanded, but the strange man wouldn't stop. “I'm going to tell Sebastian!”

“I don't care. He just wants you to be his fiance, it's obvious he doesn't care about you, kid,” Undertaker laughed and ran back down the stairs after the young man. “You wouldn't dare...” he muttered as the kid made his way to the exit.

* * *

 At the entrance of the loft, standing against the wall, Sebastian stood calmly with his hands in his pockets and one leg over the other. He looked down as he heard the chaos inside. The door opened and he watched Ciel running out. Once he spotted Undertaker, his right hand slid from his pocket and he grabbed the other's long hair. Sebastian shoved him into the loft and yanked him back out, making Undertaker slam against the wall in front of them face first. “I knew you would feel tempted,” the demon growled under his breath and went after Ciel before the boy got outside.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him back into the apartment before the young man stepped on the sidewalk. He quickly closed the door and turned Ciel around. “Do you really think I was going to leave you alone with that idiot?” Sebastian asked gently as he looked down at Ciel's terrified expression.

“Sebastian,” Ciel murmured and leaned on the closed door, breathing a sigh of relief. “I thought I was doomed.”

“Let's go talk to the douche-bag,” Sebastian said and motioned Ciel after him.

Ciel hid behind Sebastian. He didn't want to see that weird man again. “Don't you have to go to work? I'll stay here by myself,” he suggested.

Sebastian shook his head as a response. “I can't leave you by yourself when you can fuck up my place,” he answered, and then narrowed his eyes at Undertaker. “What were you going to do to my fiance, bitch?”

Ciel stared up at the demon. He gulped and looked away. Maybe Sebastian didn't want Ciel to be touched by others when he was going to tell everyone they were engaged. However, that had sounded rather protective, especially if it was Sebastian who said it.

The grim-looking man held his nose, which leaked blood, but fortunately it wasn't broken. “He doesn't know how to kiss, so I volunteered to show him,” he said with a nose-like voice.

“I told you I didn't want to,” Ciel shouted, still hiding behind the demon. His heart still pounded in his chest and he trembled, but he knew he was safe now.

Sebastian looked down on his assistant. “Do you want me to fire you?”

“No, of course not,” Undertaker answered and looked away. “It won't happen again, boss.”

“It better not,” Sebastian snapped and pointed to the door. “Leave now. You're going to fill in for me at work again.” Before his assistant could retort, Sebastian shifted his finger to the bleeding nose and continued, “Do you want me to break it?”

“No, boss.” Undertaker glanced at Ciel as he walked by them, toward the exit.

Ciel followed Sebastian back into the loft. “Why did he want to do that to me?”

“Because he's a fucking idiot, that's why,” Sebastian growled and slumped on the couch. “I thought it would only be me, but apparently it's not like that.”

Sitting beside the demon, Ciel looked up at him. “Only you what?” Sebastian looked rather serious, so Ciel knew there was something wrong.

“It's nothing.” Sebastian looked at the young man. “So, you don't know how to kiss. If they ask us to do that, they'll surely suspect all this is a scheme.”

Ciel thought about what the demon had said. If he was being paid to become his fiance, there was no other choice but to act like one. Sebastian looked like a model out of a magazine, and he seemed to become serious when the moment was right, so Ciel thought he could trust the demon. “Well,” Ciel said quietly, “if I'm supposed to be your fiance, I guess we have to... practice. That's my only purpose here.”

Sebastian raised a brow. “You know, that makes you sound a bit like a whore. Remember, you're being paid to have this role.”

“What's a whore?” Ciel questioned with a puzzled look.

The demon leaned back, staring at the young man. “Wait, you don't even know what a whore is?”

Ciel shook his head and shrugged. “No, not really. What's that?”

Sighing, Sebastian answered, “A whore is a man or a woman who takes money to do certain things for others. For example, if a complete stranger pays you to spread your legs for them, you're a whore. Do you know what a prostitute is?”

The young man narrowed his eyes and nodded. “You're saying that... a prostitute is the same as a whore, and that I sounded like one.” Ciel's eyes widened. “I did talk like a whore—I _am_ one right now! What am I doing here being paid like this?!”

Sebastian smacked Ciel's head. “Relax, idiot! I'm not asking you to let me fuck you, so don't get ahead of yourself.”

“But, don't prostitutes do other things besides... that?” Ciel questioned and looked down. “How could I not see what degrading things I'm doing? I can't continue doing this.” He looked back up at Sebastian. “It's like I'm selling my body, and I'm not even thinking about money right now. All I wanted was to... get away from that place.”

“Wait a second,” Sebastian said. “Are you saying you don't want me to pay you for being my fiance?”

Ciel nodded and replied, “I don't care about money.”

Sebastian looked away and back at the young man. “Then, I'll just give you some cash so you can buy something for you. The rest, like food, clothes, etc., will be the same.”

“Okay. I guess that's alright,” Ciel said faintly. “I feel better now that I don't see myself as a whore.” He averted his eyes from Sebastian. “So... I think we should practice. They can't know we're pretending. You shouldn't marry someone you don't like, right?”

Sebastian agreed, “You're right, but are you sure you want to kiss someone you don't like either?”

“I don't think anything will go wrong. We both know it's just so you don't marry that person. It's for a good cause,” Ciel said with a glimpse of a smile.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Then, why are you shaking like a fucking leaf? If you're not ready we can leave this for later. Imagine you react like that in front of them. They'll know immediately.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Ciel spoke quietly, “You should... hold me, then. They won't notice like that. Besides, it's just one they might ask for.” Just a few seconds would be enough for both to prove themselves. After that, they wouldn't have to do it again.

“Yeah. Practice makes perfect,” Sebastian said with a wide grin across his face. “I'm one hell of a good kisser, so brace yourself for this one.” He took the young man's hand and stood. “Let's pretend they're right here.”

“O-Okay,” Ciel stuttered and felt his cheeks heating up. On the one hand, he wanted to kiss someone for the first time, too. Sebastian could be good practice for the future. If the demon was a good kisser, it only meant that Sebastian had kissed others in the past, right? A small pang reached Ciel's heart uncomfortably, but he shook himself from the bad foreign feeling.

Sebastian slid his hand on Ciel's cheek, causing the young man to wince. “It has to be believable. Don't think much about it and just go with the flow,” he said calmly as he looked into Ciel's concerned azure eyes.

“I will,” Ciel murmured. He swallowed dryly, and tried to ease the burning feeling in his stomach. The demon leaned closer, his crimson eyes half-lidded. To Ciel, Sebastian looked rather into what they were doing, especially by those parted lips. Ciel was startled once Sebastian embraced his waist and pulled the young man to his chest.

Sebastian felt the slender body in his arms; it was pleasant and their bodies were a perfect match. He leaned further down until his lips brushed over Ciel's. “Stop shaking,” he demanded against the human's lips.

Ciel couldn't help himself and shut his eyes. He felt Sebastian's moist, soft lips on his own. Moving his lips forward hesitantly, Ciel opened his eyes slightly. The demon's eyes were glowing. The bright color was soothing and hypnotizing. Ciel felt Sebastian's hand sliding up his back, pressing both closer.

Sebastian moved his other hand to the young man's back of the head and tilted his head to the side so he could kiss Ciel better. The boy responded clumsily, which amused the demon more than he'd expected. The urge to shove his tongue into Ciel's mouth to have a taste almost overpowered him; it took him some effort to keep the small gap of acting between them. But he wanted to continue.

Kissing Sebastian with slightly more ease, Ciel figured it was time, and parted their lips, leaning back from the tall demon's arms. “I think this is enough.” His heart thumped loudly in his chest and his legs trembled, something he didn't want Sebastian to notice. It wasn't an uncomfortable kiss, on the contrary—it felt strangely wet and warm. The demon was in fact good at this.

“Yes. I think so, too,” Sebastian murmured and stepped away. He covered his own mouth with the back of his hand, not to wipe his lips, but to lick them instead. “If we need more practice we'll see about that later.”

“Okay,” Ciel agreed and looked away. “What now?”

Sebastian gazed at Ciel's neck, wanting to mark it with his fangs. Shaking himself before Ciel's large eyes turned his way, Sebastian answered, “I'm going to teach you how to use the TV, and then I'll show you where you're going to sleep.” What was he thinking? Ciel's only purpose was to be his make-believe fiance, nothing else.


	6. Learning

“Do you understand how a TV works now?” Sebastian asked as he looked down at Ciel's widened eyes. "It's simple, right?"

Ciel nodded almost absently as he changed the channels. "There are so many things on TV," he said faintly and stopped on a cooking show. "This is amazing. I've never seen such fancy-looking food." He left the remote on the couch and crawled closer to the TV, sitting on the soft carpet. "I want to learn how to cook."

Sebastian raised a brow. "You have to come see where you're going to sleep, you know?"

"Can I just finish watching this? I might not know what to do next if I don't watch the whole show," Ciel told the demon, not taking his eyes away from the TV. "Wow, he's making such a strange dessert. How do they know so much?"

Sebastian sighed and answered, "They learn how to cook over the years. Most of them go to school for that while others are just naturally talented." He watched the young man nodding once, and grunted. "Are you going to pay more attention to the TV or me?" he blurted out, frowning.

"Wait a second," Ciel retorted, waving over his shoulder. He rested his hands between his thighs as he leaned forward, looking closely at the cook's hands as the man explained what to do. "This is so interesting. I never ate ice-cream that has green stripes; it's so beautiful," he said mostly to himself. Ciel felt a tap on his shoulder. "What?" he muttered. Once he felt it again, he looked over his shoulder. Sebastian's face appeared right in front of his own and the demon pressed his lips to Ciel's, making the young man widen his eyes.

Sebastian moved away. "This was for practice. We might be caught off-guard when someone asks us to do this," he said quietly and went back to the couch.

Ciel stared at the demon. "I-I see... Okay," he replied and turned back to the TV. Since he was caught by surprise, his heart thumped in his chest. It took him a while to regain his concentration on the cooking show. He leaned forward again and watched what the cook was doing.

Sebastian grinned, looking at Ciel's perked ass off the floor. "If you want, I can teach you how to use the stove. You can try doing that for dinner," he suggested and Ciel quickly looked over his shoulder. "Just tell me the ingredients that guy is using and I'll go buy them."

"Really?" Ciel asked, looking at the TV and back at Sebastian. "Alright. Just let me finish watching this, and then I'll make a list," he said quietly and focused on the cook now preparing everything to make a soup.

Taking a deep breath, Sebastian stood and went to the large cabinet close to the window. He opened a drawer and took a small notebook and a pen. "You should write that down right now so you won't forget it," he told Ciel and threw them at him.

Ciel was startled once the notebook hit the side of his head. "Hey, at least warn me before you throw stuff at me," he muttered and took the notebook, writing on it with the black, expensive-looking pen. "Ah, it's so nice to write with this pen."

"It has a little ball at the end to make it roll smoothly on paper," Sebastian explained shortly as he sat back in the couch. "You know, you can sit here. There's no need for you to be that close to the screen."

"I need to see what he's doing," Ciel told the demon and sat back on his ankles, his back was starting to hurt. He heard Sebastian approaching him, and once he looked to the side, the demon sat beside him with a thud. "You want to learn how to cook as well?"

Sebastian shrugged and answered, "Not really. I don't have anything to do, so I might as well watch this." He scooted closer to the young man, until the demon's upper arm bumped against the young man's shoulder.

"You have space, okay?" Ciel said irritably, not taking his eyes away from the TV. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck all of a sudden. "What do you want now?" Ciel muttered. "Stop, I might miss how to use that blender or whatever that guy called it," he said as the demon rested his hand on his cheek and tried to turn Ciel's face to him. The young man's head began to be yanked by Sebastian. "Stop that!" He frowned at the demon. "Can't you see I'm watching this?"

"Let's practice more," Sebastian grumbled under his breath and kissed Ciel's lips.

Ciel placed his hands on the tall man's face and shoved him away. "I need to pay attention to this," he almost shouted, and Sebastian pushed him to the floor. "Sebastian, stop it already!"

"I don't want to. I'm worried they might find out and I'll have to marry a money-sucking bitch," Sebastian retorted, positioning on his hands and knees beside the young man's sides.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "We have time. That soup is almost finished, so let me watch this right now," he muttered as he crawled from under the demon and sat up.

"Here I am worried about my life and you only want the TV," Sebastian scoffed. "If I end up marrying that bitch, it's going to be all your fault." He knew he was behaving like a brat, but he felt like practicing.

Ciel raised a brow. "Are you that concerned?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, Ciel leaned closer to Sebastian and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "See? It's getting easier, so don't worry. I'm doing my role as it should be." He patted Sebastian's shoulder and focused his attention on the TV, taking notes of what he would need to do for later. This demon was starting to get impatient. Perhaps Sebastian was just trying to prevent something bad from happening. Well, marrying someone not meant for him would certainly lead to a horrible lifestyle.

Sebastian stared at Ciel. He quickly looked away once the young man glanced at him. "I'm going to get us something to drink," he murmured and stood, making his way to the kitchen.

Ciel turned his eyes to Sebastian leaving the living area. He sighed and continued to write on the notebook. He was nervous for having kissed the demon willingly, but he didn't want Sebastian to think much of what could go wrong and think more of what could go right. Ciel scowled as the cook said his good-byes and presented what he had cooked and prepared. The young man went back to the couch and changed channels. He stopped abruptly at sharp, deafening sounds. Ciel widened his eyes as people ran around in panic, and suddenly someone with a weapon showed on the TV, shooting things and people. His body shook and his heart raced as he watched the whole scenario unfold. "Ah...!"

Sebastian appeared from behind the couch and covered Ciel's eyes with his hand, pinning the young man's head on his chest. He took the remote from Ciel's hands and changed to another channel. "That was fake. No one got hurt," he whispered as Ciel trembled. "Relax, okay?"

Ciel began to calm down. "If I was a kid... could I watch this as well? Do kids see this? Why do they show this on TV?" he questioned and moved Sebastian's hand away from his face. "This is scary. No one should watch that!"

Sebastian looked away. "Yes, but that's what they air on a few channels. Some people watch those kinds of series because it's similar to crime books—I'm not exactly sure. Personally, I don't watch those, since I rather watch horror movies or something obviously fake... But television is this. There are things for all kinds of people, for every age," he tried to explain. "As for kids watching this; it's the parents' responsibility to not let them see such things."

Ciel looked down. "I don't like it," he murmured. "Even if it's fake, it's like we're seeing people die—Who likes that?"

"I guess some people watch those series just to watch them, and others... it's because they like it," Sebastian said and pointed at the TV. "This must be more entertaining for you."

Sighing, Ciel looked at the TV. "Can they do that in front of a camera?" he asked, staring at a couple kissing passionately.

"It's a romance movie, I think. Normally no one pretends to die," Sebastian explained curtly. “You can also watch cartoons or something. Some have violence, but it's not in a serious way, since the characters don't even look like humans.” He took the drinks from the cabinet beside the couch and sat in the couch. "Here."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and took the glass of juice. He sipped it and tasted it before he spoke. "This is really good. The last time I ate a mango was when my parents went to the city and brought some for me."

Sebastian nodded. "It's my favorite fruit," he said and put the glass on the cabinet on his side of the couch. "So, what do you think of this one?"

Ciel shifted his attention to the TV. "Looks nice," he said quietly. The couple held hands, their expressions so in love. "Do we have to hold hands and look that happy?"

The demon laughed. "Not that happy. That would look ridiculous and far from reality. Don't behave like that woman or people will see right through you."

"Okay, then," Ciel replied. "This is the list from that cooking show." He handed the notebook to Sebastian. "Do you think it's easy to get? Some things I didn't even know exist," he asked the demon, who took a look at the notebook.

Sebastian nodded and answered, "They're easy to get, specially since this is a city. You know, you should come with me. I can't leave you alone in this place."

Ciel stared at him. "I'm not sure if I... can go outside just yet."


	7. Disappointment

“I already told you that I'm not going to leave you here alone,” Sebastian told Ciel and went to get his jacket. “Besides, if you never get out you'll never know what's out there.”

“But I'm fine right where I am,” Ciel whined, curling on the couch. “I'll stay like this while you're out.” Sebastian returned and slapped his ass, making the young man jolt and yell out.

“Get your ass off the couch already. You're coming with me,” the demon demanded as he buttoned his jacket, and then threw one at Ciel. “We're just going to the end of the street where the supermarket is. If I can walk outside, you can as well.”

Ciel whimpered and shoved Sebastian away with his feet. “You're not taking me outside. I just got here,” he muttered, turning around. “Don't tell me you're afraid of going by yourself. For a demon, you sound like a coward.” All of a sudden, Sebastian's big hands grabbed his sides and he was lifted from the couch easily. Before he knew it, his legs were wrapped around the demon's waist and his arms around his neck. “Do you want me to go that much?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, I want you to come with me and see that there's more than a village in this world.” Sebastian grinned and held Ciel's thighs. He then turned and sat on the couch. “So, will you come with me? And you're the one who's clearly scared.”

As Ciel moved off of the demon's lap, he was held in place. Sebastian's impatience had started to act up again. “Are you going to say that you want to practice?” he questioned, leaning back as Sebastian got closer.

“Why not?” Sebastian pressed a kiss to the young man's neck.

“T-This doesn't look like practice,” Ciel murmured. He put his hands on Sebastian's chest and tried to push him away, but the demon didn't budge. “Hello?”

Sighing, the demon moved away. “What now?”

Ciel looked down. “This is not part of practice. Why are you doing this?” He glanced at Sebastian, whose brows furrowed. He was picked up again and seated on the couch. “Sebastian?”

“It's nothing. Put this on,” Sebastian told him and threw a jacket onto the young man's head. “If you're not at the exit in one minute, I'll call Undertaker to babysit you again.”

Ciel leaned back, gasping, and yanked the jacket away. “Would you really do that to me?” He stared at the demon nodding to his question. For Sebastian to behave this coldly, Ciel must have done something extremely wrong. He decided to keep his mouth shut and put on the jacket. Even though Ciel was afraid of going outside, Sebastian's expression seemed a lot worse to live with. His parents always told him to be kind to people or they wouldn't be by his side when he needed them the most. And, in the current circumstances, he depended solely on Sebastian.

Taking a deep breath, Ciel went to the exit, where Sebastian awaited him. “I'll go with you,” he said quietly, and followed the demon out of the apartment. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt a burning sensation in his stomach. He was just going outside, but not knowing what was on the other side of the front door was frightening to say the least. Ciel stopped before he stepped outside.

People of all ages walked by right in front of Ciel, one or two glancing at him. As he'd expected, most of them were in a hurry. He stared at the cars and the fruit, clothing, shoes—various stores across the street. The buildings were so tall that they shaded the whole street from the sun.

“Come on,” Sebastian said and motioned the young man after him.

Ciel widened his eyes as the demon walked away. “W-Wait.” He went after him until he walked in tow with Sebastian, as close as he could to him. From the burning sensation, he felt a slight pain in his stomach now, but he tried to brush it off.

“See? We're almost there,” Sebastian told Ciel and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Uh... Forget what happened earlier. I wasn't thinking of what I was doing.”

“It's okay,” Ciel murmured almost absently as he looked around, his mouth left open. He shook uncontrollably, trying to steady his breathing as he forced his trembling legs to move. It was worse than he thought. The sudden noises, some people talking loudly on their cell phones, the cars honking, a kid crying, the smoke from the cars—All these things took a great toll on Ciel. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

All of a sudden, a large man bumped into Ciel's shoulder and continued his way up the sidewalk. Ciel stumbled and came to a stop as he watched Sebastian walking away. “S-Sebastian,” he called, yet his voice came out quiet among all the noise. The bright lights from a shop sign startled him. He took a step forward, his legs about to give out, but he couldn't give up. Ciel wrapped one arm around his abdomen as the pain increased. He managed to walk until he could keep up with Sebastian.

“In here,” Sebastian told Ciel as he walked into a large building.

It didn't look as busy as the sidewalks. Ciel took a deep, shaky breath and followed the demon inside. People walked back and forth with bags full of things, most of them with kids, and one of those kids cried that they wanted something. Ciel looked away and paced beside Sebastian.

Both walked along the main isle, Sebastian checking the notebook, which Ciel had taken notes before. “While we're here I'll buy some stuff for the house. I think I need...”

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Why had the demon's voice become so difficult to hear? He blinked a few times as his vision became blurry. The pain in his stomach returned and he felt weak at the knees. Before he could say anything, he fell, his head hitting the tile floor.

“Ci... Ciel,” Sebastian called gently.

Ciel opened his eyes slightly and was faced with a white ceiling. “Ugh,” he uttered as he felt a strong headache. He looked to his right and saw Sebastian with a concerned expression. “Where am I?” he asked with a husky voice. It was silent in here.

“You're in a hospital, young man,” a man in a white smock said with a kind smile. “You will be fine, so don't worry.” He sat on the other side of the bed. “Mr. Michaelis brought you here and explained what happened. Unfortunately, he forced you to adapt to a completely different environment from what you are used to. You collapsed due to stress.”

Ciel looked back at the demon, who turned his eyes down. “Thank you, doctor,” Ciel said and averted his eyes from Sebastian.

“You can go home now. As long as you take some time to rest, everything will be fine,” the doctor told him and stood. “Make sure you adapt slowly.”

“Home,” Ciel mumbled, and Sebastian stared at him. He sat up slowly and slid to the floor. He hated the idea that he didn't know where he was besides obviously a hospital. Sighing, Ciel made his way to the door, Sebastian leading the way.

Back at the apartment, Ciel took off his jacket as Sebastian closed the door. “Can I have some rest?”

“Yes. Follow me,” Sebastian replied and went up the stairs.

Ciel had never gone to the hospital for anything other than checkups or vaccination. But, only one day with Sebastian and he had collapsed. Sebastian opened the bedroom door for him. “Thanks.” Ciel went directly to the bed and lay down with a thud. “So tired,” he whined mostly to himself, closing his eyes. Fortunately, the hospital was close by, so they had come home on foot. It was still frightening, but he had managed to endure it until he returned.

“I'm... sorry for making you go outside so soon.” Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and rested his hand close to Ciel.

“There's a limit to how inconsiderate you can be,” Ciel said tiredly. “You know I'm not used to the city, but you still went ahead when I stayed behind. I came with you mostly because you need me. You can be arrogant and curse as often as you want, but at least think about my feelings once in a while, will you?” He turned around, rubbing his face slightly. “Would you do this to me if I really was your fiance?”


	8. Strange Make Up

“So, would you?” Ciel questioned, his eyes closed.

Sebastian looked away. “I'm not sure.” He stood from the bed. “I'll leave you to rest here.” Once he took a step toward the exit, Ciel grabbed his wrist.

“How can you not be sure?” Ciel sat up, frowning. “You don't know if you would force your fiance to adapt like this? What kind of husband would you turn out to become?” he almost shouted.

Glancing over his shoulder, Sebastian clenched his jaw. “I don't know what to do, basically. Those greedy fuckers want me to marry that bitch, but I never said that I wanted to.” He sighed before he continued. “I'm just not good with people.”

Ciel released the demon's wrist and leaned on the headboard. “Why don't you tell them?”

Sebastian slid his hand through his own hair. “I'm not sure,” he repeated. “Well, the bitch seems to want to actually be with me.”

“So you don't want to hurt that person's feelings,” Ciel continued for him. “By not saying anything, you're hurting them already. You're hiding the truth. That  _ bitch _ is being deceived.”

Sebastian looked down at Ciel. “If that's the case... I wouldn't have any use for you. You would have to return to the village and live by yourself for who knows how long.”

Ciel widened his eyes. He hadn't thought about it that way. “Y-Yes, I guess that would be the outcome.” Strange. Knowing about that hurt him more than he thought. He always knew he would have to return someday, but not that he wouldn't want to go back. He had only just gotten here and had to return already?

“You're right, I'm hurting someone instead of those greedy fuckers,” Sebastian said. “I'm going to call them and cancel whatever they have planned. Why haven't I thought about this before?” He slapped his forehead lightly and paced out of the room.

“Ha—” Ciel stopped himself before he told Sebastian to wait. He wasn't needed any longer. How could he ask Sebastian to stay if he had no purpose now? And what if the demon laughed at him for requesting such a thing? He didn't want to be alone again. Ciel whimpered and bent his legs close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “I don't want to go.”

The door opened and Sebastian stepped inside. “I knew this would happen,” he said as he approached the bed.

Ciel looked at him across the room. “What?”

“You don't want to leave despite of what has been happening. I was waiting for you to say that,” Sebastian replied and laughed. “What other lame things do you have to say?” He threw his head back, laughing louder.

Ciel didn't feel like retorting. Instead, he rested his forehead on his knees. Eventually, the laughter died down. The room became quiet. All of the sudden, the demon slid his hand beside Ciel's shoulder and grabbed his jaw, yanking it up. Ciel widened his eyes as Sebastian leaned down, his expression strangely serious. The demon pressed a deep kiss to his lips; it was strong enough to lay Ciel on his side on the bed.

Sebastian managed to slide his tongue between the young man's lips. He got one knee on the bed, and then the other, crawling on top of Ciel. He then wrapped his free hand around Ciel's thigh and spread the young man's legs so he could get between them.

What had gotten into Sebastian? There was no more practicing. And this practice was strange to say the least. Ciel's vision became blurry at how passionately the demon explored his mouth with his tongue. His body became hot and shaky. He gripped the bedspread beside him once Sebastian began to grind his crotch against his own.

Sebastian moved slightly away so they could take a deep breath, never ceasing his thrusts. With half-lidded eyes, he gazed down at Ciel in a haze rocking back and forth on the bed, his cheeks flushed and his mouth slightly open.

Even though Ciel tried to close his bent legs, Sebastian's hips wouldn't allow him. He rested his hands on the demon's broad clothed shoulders, trying to get away before his body could no longer resist. But Sebastian held his hips firmly. Ciel didn't have any strength. He finally gave in, his arms falling limp beside his body. He arched his back and stopped breathing as he came, not a sound coming from his open mouth.

Sebastian slid his hands under Ciel's shirt while he could. As he felt the soft, slender body under him, he thrust his hips a few more times. A growl escaped his mouth and he released.

Ciel moaned with how the demon gripped his sides. “H-Hurts,” he tried to say. Immediately, Sebastian moved his hands away. Ciel panted, realizing what had just happened.

Laying beside Ciel, Sebastian took a deep breath. He looked rather satisfied. The demon felt a pair of eyes locked on him, so he turned his eyes to his right. Ciel seemed more confused than angry.

“Explain yourself,” Ciel demanded. “You... better have a good reason for what you just did.” His mind was still foggy, but he managed to get the words out.

“Actually, no,” Sebastian replied and turned on his side, bending his arm under his head as a pillow. “I got... happy... to know that you want to stay. I can't really explain that kind of behavior, but that's how it is.” He grinned deviously before he continued. “I was so happy that I  _ humped _ you!”

Ciel narrowed his eyes. What kind of answer was that?


	9. Murder

“I can't believe this,” Ciel muttered as he scowled at Sebastian. “Are you saying that anyone who makes you happy—for whatever reason—is able to get you to hump them?” he questioned and sat up, feeling uncomfortable in his sticky pants.

“Well,” Sebastian started and leaned on the headboard, “not exactly. I mean, I wouldn't just do this to the person who gives me my paycheck at the end of each month. Let's say, I'm not completely sure.”

Ciel sighed and slumped his shoulders. “What do you mean by you're not sure? What you're saying doesn't make much sense.”

“Listen, I already told you that I'm not good with people,” Sebastian said. “If that's so, it's obvious that I don't know how to handle you. For some reason I'm fond of you.”

Raising a brow, Ciel looked down. “Hmm... That's awkward as well. Can't you express yourself? Aren't the people from the city supposed to know how to talk to just about anyone?”

“No, most of us are used to just working.” The demon wrapped one arm around Ciel's shoulders and pulled him to his side. “Let's face it, you enjoyed it as well, didn't you?”

Ciel felt heat surfacing his cheeks. “I guess I can't deny it, but that doesn't mean that you can do that whenever you want. Now, I want to get some rest just like the doctor said. And I have to take a shower... Again.”

“Oh, that.” Sebastian chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I have to take one too, and I only have one bathroom, so we should take a shower toge—” he was cut off by a punch to his crotch, making him wince.

“You might have a  _ happy _ moment again, so no,” Ciel told him, his eyes narrowed. He jumped out of bed. It got so uncomfortable that he had unbutton and unzip his pants. “What am I going to wear now? I can't wash these every time and wear the same thing.”

Sebastian shrugged. “My assistant will bring more clothes for you,” he said and noticed Ciel's alarmed expression. “Don't worry, he will leave everything at the doorstep.”

Nodding, Ciel walked around the bed and went to the exit. “So... what now?” He stopped close to the door, looking forward.

“Now?”

Ciel mumbled, “Yes, if you're going to tell the one who you call a bitch that you want to cancel everything, what will I do here?”

Sebastian pursed his lips and gazed at Ciel's back. “Just... stay here. We'll figure something out later.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ciel said and walked out of the room. He closed the door and couldn't help but to smile even a bit.

After a quick shower, Ciel opened the bathroom door, covered with a towel around his hips and his hair still dripping. He almost jumped once he noticed Sebastian right next to him, a pile of folded clothes in his hands. “Man, don't scare me like that!” He slid his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. “Are those for me?” Sebastian nodded eagerly. “And... where did you get them?”

“My assistant came over while you were in there,” Sebastian said and handed the clothes to Ciel. “It wouldn't be good if you wore your old clothes again. By the way, looking at you right now is... making me kind of  _ happy _ .”

“I'll pretend I just didn't hear that last sentence. Okay. Thanks. Bye.” Ciel went back to the bathroom and got changed. Sebastian's assistant could have tried to harass him earlier today because he had to go get the clothes for him in such short notice. Most likely, since he couldn't refuse his boss, Undertaker had went for the one who the clothes were bought for.

Ciel stepped out of the bathroom again, this time fully clothed. He wore a black t-shirt under a blue fitted sweatshirt, and sweatpants to match. The home shoes Sebastian had given him were white and rather comfortable, and looked new. He opened the door and got startled again by Sebastian leaned on the wall. “Not again! Anyway, I don't want you to buy things for me if I already stopped working. I have to do some sort of work.”

“Like I said, we'll figure that out later,” Sebastian chuckled. “I want you to meet someone.” He leaned closer to Ciel so he could whisper. “The bitch is here. I think that our practice will come in handy.”

Ciel stared at him. “S-She's here?” he almost shouted and quickly closed his mouth with his hand. “When did you call her?” he muttered.

Sebastian raised a brow. “I never told you that it's a she.” He grinned at Ciel's stare. “Come on, we have to get rid of him as soon as possible. It will lift a big weight from my shoulders.”

“I see...” Ciel's hand was held and he got nearly dragged downstairs. What if the  _ bitch _ was a jealous demon and tried to murder him? He began to shake and squeezed Sebastian's hand. The demon stopped abruptly. “Something might go wrong,” Ciel mumbled.

“Don't worry,” Sebastian said with a wide grin. “I know him for a while and he won't do anything.”

Ciel had a bad feelings about all this. He nodded once and followed the demon down the staircase. He noticed someone seated on the couch. The  _ bitch _ had red hair that waved down the back of the couch and almost reached the floor.

Sebastian took a deep breath. “Grell, this is Ciel, the one who's with me now. I can't marry you, so you have to understand. This is what I called you here for,” he said as they approached the couch.

As the one called Grell turned around, Ciel stopped. He widened his eyes. The redhead's eyes behind those black-framed glasses were green and yellow. Ciel turned his eyes just slightly down and looked at a smirk from ear to ear, sharp teeth glinting with the light.

“Sebas-chan, you didn't call me here to propose?” Grell growled under his breath as he stood. “And now you have some brat as your boyfriend?” he shouted and jumped over the couch. “You brat... how dare you take Sebas-chan from me?!”

Ciel froze in place. Grell took a chainsaw out of nowhere and Ciel's jaw dropped. The word 'Murder' repeated itself in his mind like an echo as Grell charged toward him, the chainsaw ready to cut him in half. Unlike Sebastian had told him, Ciel needed to worry after all.


	10. Murder Part 2

Ciel walked backwards. “Hey, why aren't you going for Sebastian? He's the one who dumped you, not me!” he shouted and hid behind the demon. “Do something, you idiot. You're the one who got us into this mess.”

Sebastian raised his hands in defense. “Grell, calm down. Take a few deep breaths, okay?”

“I don't need that,” Grell growled.

“Don't be so upset,” Sebastian insisted. “I haven't liked you to begin with. You're behaving as if we ever even kissed. And I never told you that we were going to get married, your parents did.”

Ciel rolled his eyes as Grell turned livid, his glare deepening if possible. Grunting, Ciel smacked Sebastian's head from behind. “You're not making this any easier, you warm bag of manure!”

“I can't believe you allow this brat to treat you like this,” Grell shouted and clenched his hands on the chainsaw. “You two are just pretending to be together so you can get rid of me. I'm not stupid!” He raised the dangerous weapon in his hands. “Sebas-chan, you'll not be taken away from me!”

Grell didn't believe them? It was time. Ciel stood beside Sebastian so the  _ bitch _ could see them, and he rested his hands on the demon's cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he yanked Sebastian down and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. He wasn't sure if Grell would turn even more determined to kill him, but he had to try. Waiting behind a shield wouldn't work.

Sebastian looked sideways at Grell, who slowly lowered the chainsaw, staring at them. He turned his eyes back to Ciel. His crotch tightened in an instant. He was  _ happy _ again.

Ciel widened his eyes once the demon passionately kissed him in return. He let out a quiet moan as Sebastian pushed him lightly to walk backwards. When Ciel bumped against the side of the couch, he was pushed down roughly and Sebastian jumped onto him. The demon slipped his tongue between his lips and began to explore his mouth with all he got. Ciel shut his eyes, wanting to breath, and he managed to move away.

Both panted and Sebastian looked down at Ciel. He rested his hand on Ciel's crotch, sliding it back and forth, and quickly resumed their make out session. “Hm... So good,” Sebastian mumbled and pressed feathered kisses down Ciel's neck, making him moan.

“Hey... I'm still here,” Grell muttered. He gasped once Sebastian waved him off dismissively. He pouted and put away his chainsaw. “I'm going to tell my parents,” Grell complained and stomped out of the loft.

Ciel flinched. Sebastian yanked his shirt over his head and attacked his nipples with his lips and teeth. “What are you doing?” Ciel managed to ask and arched against the demon. Those teeth and that tongue were so rough. Unfortunately for Ciel, that excited him even more.

“I'm not going to stop this time,” Sebastian whispered to his ear. “You're going to be mine. This will be mine as well.” He groped Ciel's ass and slowly licked the young man's chin with his hot tongue.

In a daze, Ciel looked up at the demon. He had to use the little will that he had. “Why... should I let you do something like this?”

“Because we like each other,” Sebastian said without hesitation. “When Grell wanted to attack you and I got in the way, I realized my true feelings for you, little idiot.” He got between Ciel's legs and sat him on his lap. “Don't you want this too? Don't you yearn to be touched by me? Your body is reacting so well.”

Ciel looked away and held on to Sebastian's shoulders. He bit his bottom lip for brief seconds. “You're such a... warm bag of manure,” he muttered and pressed a light kiss to the demon's lips. They kissed, and Sebastian pulled Ciel's ass onto his crotch, seducing him easily. Ciel had expected their relationship to turn out this way with the tension between them, but not that it would be this quick.

Sebastian grinned and nuzzled Ciel's neck. “You have no idea how  _ happy _ I am right now.” He roamed his hand on the young man's bare back and slid it down, into the back of Ciel's pants. “This is going to be a moment to remember,” he whispered and carefully slid his dry finger into the young man's ass. Much to his surprise, Ciel was soaking wet in lust. Sebastian licked his upper lip in desire as the young man began to moan close to his ear.


	11. Relationship Change

Ciel couldn't understand his own reaction. The way Sebastian touched him was so welcomed. He wanted more of the demon. After a brief moment of pain, Ciel felt pleasure as Sebastian thrust his finger in and out of him ruthlessly.

Eagerly, Sebastian shoved Ciel onto the couch and pinned his wrists over his head. “You do realize that you're about to be devoured, right?” he whispered to the young man's ear.

Ciel twitched, looking up at those lust-filled, crimson eyes. He felt as if he had no other option. “Just... do whatever you want,” he mumbled. He let out a moan once Sebastian attacked his neck with his lips. His pants had gotten so tight. Ciel reached down and tried to unzip his pants, but the demon stopped him, holding his hand.

“I'll do that for you.” Sebastian slid his hands down the young man's torso until he grabbed the pants. He unzipped the fly, shoved his hand inside, and pulled the eager cock out. “Oh, this really wants my attention.”

Widening his eyes, Ciel stared at Sebastian yanking his pants off, making him jolt several times on the couch. Once he was half naked, his cheeks heated up as the demon gazed at his hard member. Ciel cleared his throat.

Sebastian shook himself. “Ah, where were we? Yes yes, I'm going to fuck you! How could I get distracted?” he laughed. The demon held Ciel's cock and stroked it vigorously. “That expression his priceless,” he mumbled as he watched the young man's half-lidded eyes blinking slowly. It got evident that Ciel was feeling so much that he just laid there, taking in the pleasure Sebastian gave him.

Ciel turned his eyes down and watched Sebastian sliding between his spread legs and pressing his member into his ass. “Hey, I might be from a... rural area, but I know that couples should use protection. That's very... important,” he managed to say. He felt a gust of wind and the demon was gone. “Sebastian?” he called with a drunk-like voice and sat up. Had Sebastian left him just like that? Well, Ciel could barely remember the last thing he had told the demon, since his mind had been so clouded. “Hey?” he uttered. He got on his knees and rested his hands on the back of the couch. Sebastian didn't seem to be upstairs either.

Before Ciel could sit, a pair of big hands grabbed his hips and something hard was shoved into his entrance, making him wince. The mix of pain and pleasure became perfect for him, but it soon turned mostly into pleasure.

The demon rested his clothed chest against the young man's back. “I have what you asked for. I had to go out, pass by the supermarket to buy condoms, and come back to you. Good thing there were only a few people in line.” He snapped his hips forward, and Ciel arched his back. The most alluring, perfect sound came out of the young man's mouth. “Let me see you.”

Ciel was turned around as if he didn't weigh a thing. To balance himself, he placed his elbows on the back of the couch, Sebastian holding his ass up. He watched the demon sliding in again, and that made him shiver and shake in bliss. Why such passion? It was as if Sebastian had been holding back all this time.

Sebastian's mouth fell open as he thrust his cock in and out as deep as he could. He rested his forehead on the young man's shoulder. If he looked at Ciel, he would come right away. “You're so good and tight,” he said quietly into the other's ear. “If I could, I would fuck you for days in a row.”

Whining, Ciel punched the demon's arm weakly. How could Sebastian say such embarrassing words so easily? Once Sebastian pulled him closer, he felt a strong wave of pleasure. His body began to shake visibly and jerk with every thrust. “W-Wait,” he uttered and realized that a fine line of saliva was running down the corner of his mouth. He felt too good.

The demon turned his crimson eyes up when Ciel tried to move away from him, his hands on the back of the couch. “Don't do this to me,” he muttered. Sebastian managed to follow Ciel, never stopping his pounding into the clenching entrance.

Ciel supported part of his weight on his shaky arms. Sebastian just wouldn't stop. Ciel was already feeling so much, and didn't want to release just yet. Unfortunately, them leaning on the couch made it fall back. Ciel placed his hands behind him, on the floor, before he could harm himself. He groaned as the demon continued to fuck him, not caring if they might have gotten hurt. Sebastian seemed like an beast, his hips moving back and forth and his back bending every time he moved forward.

“Oh fuck,” Sebastian breathed out as Ciel's moans became louder and his slender body began to rock in jolts. Ciel was almost tossing his own body to meet with his thrusts. He didn't seem to want to get away anymore.

Panting, Ciel stopped while the demon continued. He clenched his hands on the floor and threw his head backwards as he came all over his abdomen and Sebastian's shirt. He groaned, slightly sliding his bent legs on Sebastian's sides. As he cooled down, his arms gave in and he fell, almost hitting the back of his head if the demon hadn't rested his hand under it in time.

Sebastian wouldn't stop. He pounded into Ciel, still resisting so as to feel as much as he could. He loved the quiet moans the young man now let out. Leaning down, he pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. His hips started to move erratically and out of rhythm once Ciel returned the kiss. The feel of Ciel's lips took him over the edge. Sebastian gripped the other's hips and slid his cock as deep as it could get, coming hard.

Ciel nearly jumped, startled when the demon growled like a beast. The sight of Sebastian's open mouth, sharp fangs and closed eyes caused Ciel to release again. Why did the demon have to look so irresistible and alluring? He hadn't seen this side of Sebastian before.

The demon went limp on top of Ciel, breathing heavily. “An...” he paused to catch his breath, “...Another round. Again,” he mumbled. He began to move his hips, but Ciel grabbed his hair and yanked his head away, making him hiss. The painful action nearly got him rock hard again. Anything Ciel did to him was enough to provoke an erection.

“Haven't you had enough?” Ciel whined. “Control yourself a bit. We're on the floor and half the couch. This is no way to be laid down.” He moved away from the demon, still panting.

Silence settled in between them and it became awkward. “Let's cuddle,” Sebastian said, got off the couch to put it back in place, and lifted Ciel off the floor. He quickly went to take care of the condom and went to sit beside the young man. He took a deep breath and leaned on the couch. Sebastian turned his eyes down to Ciel's exposed, bent legs on the couch. “Are you... cold?”

Ciel nodded slightly. Sebastian rushed upstairs and returned with a blanket. “Thanks,” Ciel mumbled and covered himself from waist down with it. “Uh... What now?”

Sebastian made a thinking expression. “Let's make out.” As he was about to kiss Ciel, the young man stopped him with his hands on his chest. “What is it?”

“You have to explain yourself first,” Ciel mumbled. “I know that I didn't stop you, but why did you... do that to me as if you were... sex starved?”

“I was,” the demon answered simply, shrugging.

Ciel sighed. “Even after you did that and kind of confessed to me, you're still a warm bag of manure. I knew you were doing that for physical satisfaction.”

Sebastian raised a brow. Ciel had some nice words in his vocabulary for a rural boy. “Oh, that's just part of the whole thing,  _ idiot _ . First I fuck you then I... love you,” he said the last part almost inaudibly.

“Then you what?” Ciel asked, leaning closer so he could hear better.

“Nothing,” Sebastian complained and pressed a kiss to his lips. “We should just do this.” He lay on the couch, gave some room for Ciel, and pulled him down. “By the way, don't put your pants on just yet, I might get  _ happy _ again.” He grinned when Ciel elbowed his side playfully.


	12. Love Me More

Ciel opened his eyes. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep in Sebastian's arms. What they had done began to sink in his mind. He sat up slowly, suddenly feeling pain all over his backside. Sighing, he turned his eyes down to the demon sleeping soundly. Ciel leaned down and rested his hand on Sebastian's forehead. He almost jumped once his wrist was grabbed. Sebastian's crimson eyes opened and he pinned the young man on the couch, under him. The demon pressed a deep kiss to his lips, making Ciel's whole body shiver. Breathing deeply, Ciel closed his eyes halfway, feeling the tall demon's lips moving against his own sensually.

Sebastian tilted his head away. He gazed down into Ciel's eyes, not saying a word.

Ciel bit his bottom lip until it turned white. What had gotten into Sebastian for him to have such a reaction? “Are you... sleeping with your eyes open?” he asked quietly. He widened his eyes slightly when Sebastian rested his hand on his cheek. “W-What's the matter with you?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian answered quietly. He leaned down and pressed another kiss to Ciel's lips. “I just like to do this.” He kissed the young man again and again.

“O-Okay, that's enough,” Ciel muttered and pushed him away. “I need to take a shower now.” As he sat up, Sebastian laid him down again.

Sebastian grinned. “I'm  _ happy _ again,” he told Ciel and positioned his hips between the young man's bare thighs. “Is something wrong with doing it again? I'll be softer this time, okay?”

Ciel stared up at him. “That's not the problem, I just want to shower and—Sebastian!” The demon thrust his cock into his entrance slowly, lifting one of his legs onto his broad shoulder. Ciel lay on his side as Sebastian moved his hips passionately, reaching his hidden spot immediately. “Wait,” he tried to say. Unable to resist the rush of pleasure, he let his head fall on the small pillow.

“I'm making up for what I did. Is this enough of an apology?” Sebastian asked, his voice changed into a deeper one as he made love to Ciel. “This is much better, actually. You're sucking me in nicely.” He nibbled the young man's calf.

Ciel could barely keep his eyes open as he rocked on the couch, his hands gripping the blanket weakly. It was as if the demon's cock could brush against the right spots. Tired of the same position, Ciel faced his back to Sebastian, all the while the demon thrusting in and out of him with a steady rhythm. Even though he wanted their second time to last longer, Sebastian still reached his hidden spot perfectly. “Sebastian,” he moaned.

All of a sudden, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrists and pulled them, making the young man rest his head on the pillow, his ass perked in the air. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ciel's cheek. The young man looked at him sideways, those blue eyes intense, as if he wanted more. But he wouldn't give him that satisfaction the second time around.

“More,” Ciel tried to demand, but Sebastian kept the same consuming rhythm. He whined as he didn't have strength to even move his hips. His whole body shook as his face got buried into the pillow every time the demon thrust forward. Even his bent legs were on the verge of giving in if Sebastian hadn't been holding his wrists.

“No,” Sebastian answered, grinning. He had been holding back as much as he could, since his nature as a demon would be to become rough. But he loved how Ciel's entrance clenched around his cock whenever he wanted to pull out. And the way his back arched was irresistible.

Breathing heavily, Ciel shook his head. He had to do something so Sebastian would give him more. These torturing movements were unnerving. “Sebastian...” he started and looked over his shoulder. “Do you want me?” he asked quietly.

Sebastian clenched his hands around the young man's wrists. He knew it was a trap. “It won't work,” he retorted in one breath.

It seemed to work, though. Ciel gulped. “I want you too... you know?” he tried to say, the sweaty hair on his forehead causing his face to get heated. He could be saying all of that, but it embarrassed him. “So... give me more,” he demanded.

Sebastian lost his cool. He pulled Ciel up and wrapped his arms around his torso, both on their knees. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his chest to Ciel's back. He snapped his hips forward, making the young man groan in bliss. Grinning, he licked Ciel's neck from behind and continued to pound into him.

Ciel widened his eyes and his mouth fell open, almost feeling too much. He rested the back of his head on Sebastian's shoulder. And he would move his arms to regain balance, but the demon wouldn't let him move. He shook uncontrollably and released, pushing back against Sebastian. Ciel just couldn't remain as himself for the second time.

Clenching his jaw, Sebastian came as well. So he wouldn't squeeze Ciel too much, he released him, making him pull out. Panting, he fell on the young man. “I want to do it yet again, but I know that you don't want to,” he said under his breath.

“That's right,” Ciel mumbled, taking a deep breath. He hadn't expected them to do it again, but he didn't regret it one bit. He turned around, facing Sebastian. “I don't want to go home. I rather stay here with you and learn everything about the city. Also, I want to learn more about cooking because there are so many dishes and desserts to make.” He rested his hand on Sebastian's cheek, making him widen his eyes in surprise. “And I like what we just did, but don't overdo it, you bag of warm manure.”

Sebastian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. “Roger that,” he said and wrapped his arms around the young man, hugging him tightly. “Still, are you sure that we can't do it ag—?” he was cut off when Ciel nibbled his neck.


	13. The Awkward Part

Sebastian hissed and pulled away. “Okay, I get it,” he complained. He looked into Ciel's blue eyes. “Are you hungry? Well, after all that exercise, I'm sure that you are.” He grinned and slid his hand along Ciel's stomach. “Feels pretty empty to me.”

Ciel raised a brow. “Why do you ask? Are you going to feed me?” he asked, and took Sebastian's hand away. Their relationship had developed quickly. Ciel looked up when Sebastian shrugged and went to the kitchen. Since he was still in a daze from what the demon had done to him, he couldn't move properly. He tried to get up and did his best to go to the bathroom with his wobbly legs.

He entered the kitchen and took a deep breath. While Ciel took a shower, he would make them something to eat. As a demon, he didn't need to eat that much, so he wanted to stay with Ciel for a while longer.

Even though it was obvious that Ciel wanted him to take him again, Sebastian didn't want to tire him. He wanted Ciel fresh for their next time. If it was someone else, he wouldn't care, but his affection for the young man was stronger than that, much to his own surprise.

After one took a shower and the other prepared food, Sebastian went to take a shower a well before he returned to the living room in a clean change of clothes. They had changed the cloth on the couch for a clean one, since they had made a mess of the previous cloth.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian sitting next to him. The silence around them became awkward. He took a bite from his chicken sandwich and looked at the demon again. Even though it was faint, Ciel could still feel Sebastian's touch all over him. The demon's forcefulness didn't push him away in the least, so he didn't feel intimidated by the demon.

He wondered. If Sebastian was a demon, what kind of powers did he have besides teleportation and the simpler things he'd showed Ciel? “Hey,” he called quietly and the demon turned his crimson eyes his way, “what else can you do? I mean, besides the demon powers you have showed me.”

Sebastian pursed his lips and gulped down a piece of sandwich. “I can do this,” he said and pointed at Ciel. He then raised his finger slowly and the young man floated toward the ceiling.

Ciel almost chocked on his sandwich. “W-What!? I feel so light,” he shouted, staring down at Sebastian, who brought him back to the couch. “Is that it?”

“What kind of question is that?” Sebastian muttered. “If any other human saw what I just did to you, they would scream for their lives.” He finished eating his food and gulped down the glass of orange juice. “Besides, I can do a lot more than that, but since I'm a demon, I won't do it. My main purpose is to do evil things, which I started hating long ago.”

That spiked his curiosity even more. “Show me more,” he told the demon. Ciel couldn't get over the fact that he suddenly became fascinated by Sebastian's abilities.

All of the sudden, Ciel felt his body being cut to pieces. A sudden feeling of pure fear washed over him. It was as if his body separated limb by limb. Ciel let out a scream. He couldn't help but shake in fear. But that feeling died down and he soon relaxed again. “What just happened?” he asked, and noticed that Sebastian's eyes were glowing red.

Sebastian sighed. “You asked for it,” he mumbled. “As you can see, these are the kinds of things a demon like me can do. After all, the more we look like a regular human, the more powerful we are.”

“Does that mean that you're really powerful?” Ciel asked, his head tilted. It surprised him that that feeling of pure fear had disappeared as quickly as it came. Yet he wanted to know more. He wasn't completely sure if he just wanted to know more about the demon side of the man seated next to him, or to just get to know Sebastian better.

“I could say that, yes,” Sebastian answered. “But that doesn't mean anything. There are other demons as powerful as me. Unfortunately, some of them use their powers wrongly.” He put his glass on the coffee-table and leaned his back on the couch. “It sounds like you want to know more about me. If I don't answer, will you pounce on me and beg for it?”

Ciel raised a brow. “You wish,” he retorted. “Anyway, I'm done with the questions.” He took a sip of his orange juice and put the glass on the coffee-table as well.

Since the television had been turned off, that awkward silence returned. Sebastian looked at Ciel for a split second. “Can we...kiss?” he asked with a slight frown above his eyes, as if it had taken a lot from him to say that.

“So embarrassing...” Ciel trailed off and the demon looked at him again.

Sebastian leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ciel's lips. “Ah, fuck it,” he muttered and pulled Ciel by the arm to make the young man sit on his lap. He grabbed the hair on the back of Ciel's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Ciel clenched his hands on Sebastian's shoulders as the demon pushed his hot tongue between his lips. When their tongues met, Ciel shivered. This felt like a dessert after they had eaten the sandwich.

He let out a moan as soon as Sebastian's hands groped his ass and pulled him closer. Ciel tilted his head back to look at him. “Don't even think that we're going to do it again, understand? It's already difficult for me to walk.”

Completely ignoring him, Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's neck and pressed a light kiss to the warm skin. His soft lips were gentler than before and the demon's hands lightened their grip on the young man's ass. “I can't tone it down. If it's like that, I have to stop.”

Ciel looked away. So it was rough or nothing. He didn't know many couples himself, since he'd been in a rural area for so long, so their relationship had gotten strange to say the least. And even if Sebastian was from the city, it seemed like he also had a certain difficulty in creating a relationship with someone, especially if they spent a lot of their time in petty arguments.


End file.
